


Achrived Homestuck RP

by PYPS



Series: Homestuck CnI Archives [1]
Category: MS Paint Fan Adventures, MSPFA
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PYPS/pseuds/PYPS
Summary: Italics are written by me, plain text is my RP partner.typo-title sorry.





	Achrived Homestuck RP

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are written by me, plain text is my RP partner.
> 
> typo-title sorry.

Sighing with a cup of coffee in hand, Corvus flopped down into the worn sofa. The office lounge was far from his favorite place to spend his break, but the ticking of the clock in his office combined with the slivers of sunlight peeking through the blinds had finally grown irritating enough to push him out of his hole. Downing half the cup in one go, he checked the thankfully much quieter clock hanging on the far wall.  One day these late shifts would be the death of him, he swore to himself.

  
_ Tebbeh was just sitting in a chair off to the side. She didn't particularly care when she was on 'break'. She just liked time to breath air and not having to stifle her sentences. A true moment of what she considered 'Silence and Brief tranquility'. She then would go back to whatever she was working on before that. She didn't like having to socialize with anyone, however coexisted surprisingly well. She never liked being caught off guard, she appreciated a tap on the shoulder for her needed attention but hated when people yelled to grab her back into the present. _

  
The hands of the clock were just hitting the 5 AM mark as Corvus glanced over. He scrunched his nose in irritation. He wished he could just go home. All the colors around him were beginning to look sickening. Stifling a yawn with the rest of his caffeinated sludge, he tried to focus on not dreaming with his eyes open. The color teal bothered him especially. Feeling the hot liquid pour down his throat, he couldn't help but imagine the color of the walls dripping down and pooling around the ground. He gagged,  sputtering out what he hadn't swallowed yet. Cursing to himself and crouched over the ground. Then starring blankly at his now shattered mug

 

_ Tebbeh looked over snickering a bit. _

 

_ "Special aren't you?" _

 

_ She smiles softly under her face mask putting her hand up to it as if she had to cover her mouth anyway. _

 

_ Risky of her to be an asshole, however she's just as pent up being quiet as Corvus was with his cup. _

 

The words went unnoticed, as he was now staring intently at his own hand.

  
_ Tebbeh looked over to see him. _

_ She picked herself out of the chair and quickly grabbed the shards and disposed of them. Not a single mark on her. She didn't like having to be kind to co-workers, however felt an obligation to. _

_ She pulled the smaller specks of porcelain up into a neat pile of the fragmented dust in her hands and then disposed that also. She brushed her hands off on her vest. Then stood beside Corvus. _

 

"T-thank you...". The words were a hoarse whisper. He was surprised he even managed to get them out. The only thing that snapped him out of his trance was the feeling of the hot liquid begin to drip down his arm.

He began to scream; starting as a quiet spook sound that turned into a siren-like wail. Springing up and nearly knocking down his coworker in the process, Corvus sprinted to the break-room sink and shoved his hand under hot water.

He had to stop himself from hyperventilating as he fumbled to pull out a handkerchief with his free hand.

 

_ She gazed off at him. _

_  
"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." _

 

Aggressively tying up his palm, he shuddered and growled at himself.

Well, at least he was awake now.

  
_ "The one time I think I have a situation under control. When I think I've picked up everything. Isolated the sharp things..." _

  
After his breathing finally slowed, he gave Tebbeh a weak smile.  Holding out his undamaged hand, he nodded to her.

"Ahem... S-sorry about that, really. I appreciate the help."

 

_ She looks at her arm and gets infuriated. Glancing around. Thinking to herself how to dodge people and leave early. Ditching would be the best option right now. She's fucked if she lurks around. She isn't upset she's just very very very angry. Usually she can actively choose to not have things touch her. However what happened should NEVER happen. She never lets things touch her, unless its an accident. She hates things going this fucking batshit wrong. She hates when despite how much she prepared for everything wrong which could happen that some idiot decides to ruin and void the whole reason of not touching things in the first place by making her touch it himself, albeit accident but a bad one. _

 

Seeing her panic and putting two and two together, Corvus yelped and covered his eyes.   
"Oh, Gog, are you alright?"    
He scurried up to her, keeping his eyes firmly at the floor. Scooping up a paper towel off the counter behind him, he blindly waved it in her direction

"I, er, I have medical supplies in my block if you need them"

"Actually, I'd really prefer if you put something over that. I'll be right back!"

At that, he scuttled off down the hall.

_  
Tebbeh grabs a towel to cover herself, wrapping it several times over as thickly and tightly as she can. She stares dead eyed at the ceiling while sitting on the floor. She's just there, processing everything which was happening. She wants to cry however she can't let herself. She want to scream but she can't do that either. She wants to beat the shit out of Corvus but knows, That's simply unjust.  She hates it all. Everything runs smoothly for her. She plans literarily everything so well. She overthinks things to such a degree she never thought this could ever happen. She continues holding the layers of towels against her arm and her eyes start fluttering. Both exhausted, horrified and nearly in shocked from the whole interaction. Boy, does she wish she could pass out already but she forces herself awake to wait for Corvus to return. _

 

Darting back into the room, Corvus nearly trips over the couch. Glancing over in surprise at the sudden noise, Tebbeh saw his even higher grade of clumsiness was due to a bandage that had been hastily tied around his eyes. Flipping over the box and sitting down in Tebbeh’s general area, he began to pull out more bandages and an antibiotic cream. He held them out in the exact opposite direction he was aiming for.

 

_"Just- Get me out of here?"_ __  
Her glasses are sliding off without a hand free.    
She decides.

_ Wouldn't it be better to curl up into a squishy soft velvety ball? _

_ This thought is reasonable enough so she follows her instinct and curls up tight. She mutters to herself while listening to Corvus shuffling things around near her direction. _

 

Taking a second-long peek out of his blindfold, Corvus shook his head. Packing up his box, he lifted Tebbeh and carefully carried her back to his block. Closing the door and locking it behind him out of habit, he placed her down in his chair. The box was flipped back open and left in front of the girl. Corvus pulled off the blindfold, opting to instead shove his face into one of the many tomes that lined his walls.

He tapped his foot nervously on the ground, pointing himself in the opposite direction of the bloody mess that he knew was surely pooling around his clean desk. Most certainly awake now.

  
_ She doesn't move in her ball. At. All. She stays completely still, she herself probably cannot uncurl herself due to instinct. _

_ She listens to him do whatever he does. _

_ It's basically all she can focus on anyway. She's dizzy, tired and still passing out. She doesn't want to touch his things, couldn't if she wanted to. _

_ "Can you do anything about this besides reading some shit you probably already have read 3000 times over?" _

_ This sounded like angry shouting to her, however the noise was muffled out. _

 

Glancing over his shoulder, he sighed. Closing his eyes and snapping the book shut, Corvus strides over. carefully pulling out and unrolling the bandages out, he held it up for the other. "Hold your arm out with the cut directly in front of me. Please make sure it's directly in front."

 

" _Fine."_

_ She does so, however she can't help but think in the back of her head if he noticed back there or in his panic he wasn't fully aware. If he'll notice now, if he'll even look at all. It he'll dismiss it or he'll report it. _

_ She takes a deep breath in closing her eyes tight and shut. _

 

Wrapping up the bandage, he neatly secured it shut and snipped it off. It was a practiced motion, and if Tebbeh hadn't been looking at his face herself she never would have believed his eyes were shut the whole time.

 

_ "What about the floor, buddy?" She says. _

_ She stares at it. Looking at her blood there sends waves nausea through her for other reasons then Corvus would have. _

 

"Aaaah!!" He frantically hopped about, checking his floor. Even the white carpet was just as pristine as when he left in the first place. "No, no, it's alright."

Then his eyes landed on the spot just by the door.

"Oh... Oh, dear.."

Reflexively gagging, Corvus flipped open his desk drawer and pulled out a spray bottle. Shutting his eyes again and covering his mouth, he scrubbed away the still wet blood before it was able to stain.

Looking down at the once again blank spot, he furrowed his brow

Turning to Tebbeh, not a word was said. He simply gave her a curious look, raising an eyebrow.

 

_ "EHEHEHEHEHEH... We're good right?" _

_ She smiles awkwardly under her face mask. _

_ "Right...?" _

 

He snorted and shook his head, looking back down at the floor.

"Look. I don't care what you do, you're good at your job and one less person here only means one more hour I have to deal with added to my shift. Just... Just be careful. The last thing I need is both this, er, stuff, and vomit on my carpet."

After considering his words, he awkwardly laughed. "Mind you, I don't mean 'stuff' by your color. Its the substance itself I despise."

 

_ "Now that we have this established as 'Okay.' can you pull my glasses off?" _

_ She thinks for a second. _

_ "Fuck it. Pull everything off my face." _

 

"Yeah, sure." Carefully removing her glasses and placing them onto the desk, he wonders at how she looks.

"Do you have voidrot or something? Is that why You're working here instead of with the Golds at... Well, whatever it is they do?" He inspected her darkened eyes, perplexed.    
“No, that can't be right, he thought to himself. If it was voidrot then why was one white?"

"And now that I think about it, where are your other horns?"

 

_ "Ya know... It's a long long story. I'm sure you'll figure it all out the hard way." _

_ She smiles. _

_ "Thanks, by the way for helping me. It's kind of you." _

_ She looks at him starkly. _

_ "If you do have any inclination to report this I will make sure it doesn't end well for you. I do what I do for a reason which I cannot disclose either. I, myself consider this all dubious in nature on it's own. You can ask, however expect minimal responses. The more I say the more I distrust you, unless you promise me otherwise." _

 

"Like I said, why would I report you? I fuckin' hate this job. I'd much rather be at home with my lusus eating grubcakes and watching movies than sitting in this place. You're doing work they'd give to me otherwise. Go ahead and stay. Fuck it, I'll even be your personal guard if you ask, just"

 

He pressed his hand to his brow, trying to rub away his headache. "Just don't get anything else on my carpet. I really. Hate. Blood."

 

_ "Deal." _

_ She glares hard again. _

_ "You are very lucky I wasn't in a bad mood. If I weren't in literal shock my first instinct would be to shank you with a baton. Keep in mind I don't like you, that you being my guard is because you offered. If you ever slight me and my morals in the future I will make sure bad fortune will come your way." _

_ She smiles harder. _

_ "You're so lucky you're kind-willed." _

 

"Same to you."

 

_ "If I have to I'll do it with my bare hands." _

_ She gets up and wants to make her leave. _

_ "Do you have anything to ask me? At all?" _

 

"Sure," He sat down, looking her dead in the eyes

"Can I have a new coffee?"

 

_ "You want coffee?" _

 

_ She looks at him. _

_ "I'm sorry but, no." _

_ "I'm not fetching things right now. I don't want to look at anything let alone touch anything while I'm impaired." _

 

He laughed. "Didn't expect you to actually do it, but i figured it was worth asking. I guess I'll just have to.... Just have to wait-it .... Wait out..mhmhschiffttt....."

He had already begun snoring by the time his head hit the table.

The clock on his wall loudly chimed 6 AM, the sound only making him shuffle a bit in his sleep.

 

_ "I'm not leaving this room." She said as she looked through his books while he was resting. _

_ She snickered again, she loves lurking in places without people knowing. It's a stupid pass time, though she enjoyed going through people's things. _

 

Bookshelves lined the black walls, with Corvus' desk in the center of the room. Not much was interesting there. The only furnishing was a small recliner with a husktop on the seat. The only unusual thing about the room was its emptiness and its notable lack of all color, except for a vase of bright red flowers on the desk.

 

_ "Ohoheheh. A husktop?" _

 

The engraved sign in the husktops shell was also a slate gray.

 

_ She looks at it for a split second. She's bored. Certainly she won't be leaving the room. However she does realize that infringing his privacy by tampering with his items is both shitty and uncalled for. _

_ Now that she thought about it for a while, she only tampered with peoples things when she didn't like them. She didn't hate him yet so it'd be best she wait it out. She always legitimately felt bad fucking with nice folk's things. _

 

Shifting around in his sleep, Corvus knocked a book down onto the floor. It fell open, pages down. An odd silver shine reflected sunlight off the book, which was otherwise plain leather bound.  It was the same book he had been shoving his nose into earlier. One that he had pulled out of his jacket rather than the shelves.

 

_ She avoids eye contact with it. _

_ Shiny stuff hurts. _

_ She wants to kick it away so it doesn't reflect harder. Instead she grabs her glasses off the table to put on. _

_ It must be something special if it wants to burn her retinas. _

 

With the glare reduced Tebbeh was able to get a closer look at what had fallen out of the book. It seemed to be a charm that was tied to a red ribbon bookmark. She stared at it for a bit, trying to process what she was seeing. Corvus must be even more careless than she already thought, to be bringing something like that right into the middle of a law office.

 

_ She looks at the charm smiling to herself softly. _

_ She gazes at him sleeping. _

_ She wants to talk to him now. Her opinion starts slowing shifting around in her head. _

_ She decides to go over to him to shake him awake. _

_ "Wake up nerd boy!" _

_ She shakes him softly hoping he'll in fact wake up. _

 

Mumbling, he peeked up at her. He jumped, looking around and spotting what he was looking for. Shoving the book hastily back into his inside pocket, he straightened his tie and cleared his throat. Sheepishly smiling up at her, he asked    
"Mutual agreement of silence?"

  
_ "No need to be silent with me, if you're asking if I'll speak of it. No, I won't." _

 

"Ehehe... Thanks."

 

_ "Tell me. Wouldn't you? One thing? Why?" _

_ "It's not bad at all. Just. want a reason why you'd..." _

_ She trails off. _

_ "I know this kid, who'd like you." _

_ She smiles. _

_ "Frankly, I like you too." _

_ "I know it really seems out of the blue. After this whole clusterfuck of an interaction. Me, after being a shitbag treating you better instantly." _

 

"Pardon? I don't recall you ever being anything but helpful and in need of help. Other than today I don't believe we've even properly spoken"

 

_ "Want to talk finally?" _

 

"As for why, well... A world where people aren't obsessed with foul smelling rainbows would be much better if you asked me. Pointing out something like that, something so useless, that shouldn't matter, well.."

He chuckled.

"It makes me faint just to think about."

 

_ "I'm terrified of my future. I took this job, this all for someone. He took my 2nd pair for me. Just so I could do this for him. He felt bad. Though in the end, he needs me to do this. His logic is flawed. It's always been, he believes the same as you and me. However his way to showing it is flawed and bizarre. I did this as his scapegoat. I did this because I speak well and would get him out of a potentially bad situation. I don't want him to go like that." _

_ She says this all with a vagueness which she obviously won't clarify on. _

_ Names in the anecdotal, nil. Details on friend flawed morals, also nil. _

_ "I do all of this because of my Idol. I do all of this in futile hope that things will in fact change." _

 

He smiled, settling back into his chair. "I wish you luck in your endeaAA!" Corvus was really getting tired of all the jumping and screaming. Pulling out his blaring palmhusk, he apologetically waved to Tebbeh. "Hello? Oh, I'm sorry! I had no idea! ... No... No, I'm fine, really. I'll be right over. Okay. Bye."

Shoving the phone back into his pocket with a huff, he turned to the other. "Sorry about that. It was my lusus. He gets extremely cross if I'm late for meals. Apparently dinner was ready three hours ago, and I need to 'get home right now before I get the mallet'"

 

_ "Farewell. I can come back with you if you'd really like however." _

 

Considering for a moment, Corvus nodded. "I suppose that'll be alright. Maybe he won't hit me if I bring an extra person over. The worst part about missing meals is he just keeps on cooking until I get home"

He laughed, opening the door and holding it for her.

 

_ She walks out with him. _

_ "Really. Thanks for this." _

 

"No problem at all." He said grabbing his husktop and following her out the door. As the two turned onto the road outside of the Teal office building, he pulled open a dark parasol.

"I always keep one on me because I work so late." He explained. "Makes walking home much less awful."

 

_ "I guess it's almost nice? Isn't it?" _

_ She smiles under the mask again, which was back on. She looks over at him every once in a while. _

_ "Late." _

_ "If I go home Benny will screech at me. He'll wiggle around until he knocks something over I'd bet." _

_ "His face is creepy." _

 

"Where do you live, anyway? There's no way the carpenters would let you build your hive near here. Do you have to travel far?"

 

_ "Ah... It doesn't matter. I don't live near anything or anyone." _

_ "I live in silence and isolation." _

_ "It's sad, really. There's no one to be with, or spend time with." _

_ "I can't make connections ever." _

_ "There isn't an easy way to share experiences with people back at the offices." _

_ "It's like, working but you can't even look at those around you in the eye." _

_ "It's funny, realizing how empty I feel." _

_ "But in the end, I do what I have to, to make sure he'll be okay in the end. I almost was ended once. That's why my eyes are that way. I nearly lost all the progress I had started making. Do you know what it feels like for everything you held close drop in front of your eyes?" _

_ "Watching your beliefs shattered." _

 

"I can't say I have, although I have feared of it. Here, this is my hive."    
Jiggling the keys into the lock, Corvus opened the door to a scene of pure chaos.    
Flour and milk were spilled everywhere, all the cabinets and drawers in the kitchen had been torn apart. The fridge was on its side in the living room. Grubcakes, mochi, and soft rolls of bread were piled high over the dining table. Damn, there had to be hundreds of the things. Thousands, perhaps. Maybe even over 9000.

 

There, in the center of the mess, the kitchen, and the mountains of baked goods, stood a very angry sickle-clawed rabbit beating the shit out of a wad of dough with a mallet.

The oven chimed, and the lusus pulled out 4 more bread rolls it neatly stacked onto the nearest pile. He went right back to his dough, the only acknowledgement of the children entering being a low growl.

"Yup. he's pissed."

 

_ "Great." _

_ "If you want. We can dash to my place?" _

_ "You can stay for the time being..." _

 

He nervously laughed. More of a wheeze really. "And come back to a massive cake for a hive? I think the fuck not!" Asserting his stance and marching over to his lusus, Corvus pulled it away from the oven. The rabbit chittered, irritated that it wouldn't get to finish its last cakes.

"Alright, we get it! You don't need to make any more food. Please."

the white rabbit bowed, scooping up the uncooked dough and hopping off to some other part of the house. Corvus shrugged, lifting up his fridge and putting the drawers back into place

"You get used to it. Here, lets eat"    
Leading her off to his living room, he passed her the freshest of the rolls.

 

_ "I'm... Good." _

_ "I don't need anything, okay?" _

 

"Please, I insist. You lost quite a bit of blood before, you should get some sugar in you. I won't let you leave this hive until you've eaten at least three."

  
_ "I don't eat well." _

  
He paused, looking back into the kitchen.

"I'll be sending a few dozen home with you too."

 

_ "I'm sorry... I'm not taking anything." _

_ "I don't even want to leave to be honest." _

_ "It's weird being given things." _

_ "I don't need it. I don't desire it." _

_ "It's a kind gesture. If I pass out it's okay." _

_ "I'm used to getting sick." _

_ "Eating is very hard for me to do." _

_ "So I'll pass." _

 

"Keep in mind that if you don't at least take one bite, Cuniculus is going to shove half these rolls down your throat." As if on cue, the rabbit peeked out of the hall door, glaring at Tebbeh. Corvus sighed, waving the little thing off.

"You don't have to if you really insist, but you will be taking some home.

 

_ "I can't eat." _

 

"You have to eat eventually..."

"At least take them home for your lusus then." He sighed.

 

_ "I look fine. I don't look sick anyway. I'm honestly okay. Just, have to carry on, really." _

  
Leaning back onto the couch, he absentmindedly flicked on the television. Snorting at the bright pink, glittery mess that assaulted his screen, he immediately switched to troll Netflix. Passing her the remote, he smiled.

  
"Well, if you're going to carry on at least give yourself some entertainment. You can stay the day if you really don't feel like going home."

 

_ "I shouldn't look at screens too long." _

_ She pulls off her face mask and glasses and rests her eyes. _

_ "I don't like entertainment anyway." _

 

Flicking the screen back off, he nodded.

"Would you like to borrow my recupercoon, or do you prefer the couch?"

 

_ "Couch." _

_ "Please." _

_  
She drools a bit and signs. All the authoritarian nature of her voice slipping away when she spoke. _

 

"Alright then. Call either of us if you need anything. More likely than not you're going to be woken up with a pastry in your windpipe, just keep that in mind."

He smiled, standing up and turning off the light. "My block is upstairs and to the left, load gapers to the right . Feel free to call, and if you decide to leave first thing tomorrow please do bring some food with you"

  
"Good day, Tebbeh."

 

_ "Tata." _


End file.
